El campamento de Verano
by Tigrefan
Summary: La Mamá de Phineas los inscribe a el, Ferb e Isabella a un Campamento de verano , ahi Phineas pasara por varias emociones es un PxI
1. Chapter 1

Bno aki mi primer fic de Phineas y Ferb espero k lo disfruten

Atención: En este fic va a tomar en cuenta el episodio "The beack" k apenas fue estrenado en Latinoamérica. También tomara en cuenta a las pareja:

Phinbella: Pareja muy difícil gracias a la ingenuidad de Phineas pero en este fic todo puede ser posible así k habrá bastante

Aki Candace casi no aparece ya que no los va a ver para acusarlos

Adiós y dejen reviews

**El campamento de verano**

Capitulo 1.- La decisión de Mamá

Un día soleado en Danville dos chicos sentados en un árbol pensaban en que hacer hoy.

-¿Qué haremos hoy Ferb? –Dijo el chico pelirrojo

El peliverde solo encogió los hombros en señal de duda

-¿Chicos, miren quien los vino a visitar? –Dijo la mamá de los chico

-Hola Phineas, ¿Qué estás haciendo? –Pregunto la pelinegra

-La verdad Isabella Ferb y yo ya no sabemos que hacer –Dijo con tono de aburrimiento

-Me decepcionas Phineas, no deberían estar tan aburridos, desde que yo te conocí eras un chico que luchaba contra el aburrimiento y que no se rendía y ahora me dices que no sabes que hacer, vaya eso si es decepcionante

-Lo sé Isabella pero es muy difícil pensar en algo nuevo

-Bueno, está bien creo que exagere un poco

La madre de Phineas escucho todo y salió de la casa lo más rápido que pudo, después de unos minutos llego muy contenta con Phineas, Ferb e Isabella

-Chicos, tengo una sorpresa para ustedes tres

-¿Qué es mamá? –Pregunto Phineas con curiosidad

-Como escuche que ustedes ya se estaban aburriendo los inscribí a un campamento de verano, y a ti isabella le pedí permiso a tu mamá así que iras con ellos dos

-¿Queeee? –Dijeron los tres en coro

Adiós dejen reviews


	2. Chapter 2

El segundo cap wow jejeje dejen reviews

Capitulo 2.-Primer día

Phineas y Ferb estaban sorprendidos, en cambio Isabella no tanto porque sabía que iba a quedarse a dormir en el mismo lugar que Phineas y que la pasaría con el por tres semanas

-Vamos chicos será divertido y se van a distraer así que se irán en una hora, preparen sus cosas y luego los llevo ahí

-Si mamá, vamos Ferb

Los chicos prepararon sus cosas, y al fin llegaron al campamento

-Wow el campamento es estupendo

-Si ya lo… -Isabella no lo termino de decir porque sonó el silbato y se tuvo que formar

Todos vieron a un entrenador con gesto amigable y como otros niños que estuvieron en ese mismo campamento dicen que es el mejor de todos

-Hola jóvenes soy su entrenador y me pueden decir Toño

-Hola Toño –Dijeron todos en coro

-Chicos escojan a dos compañeros y entren a las cabañas

Todos escogieron a dos compañeros pero Isabella no sabía que se debían separar los niños de las niñas

-haber tú la niña de rosa

-¿Si, entrenador Toño?

-No se puede juntar dos niños con una niña

-Pero entrenador son mis mejores amigos –Con este comentario todas las niñas se empezaron a reír, ya que les parecía chistoso que Isabella se juntara con los niños. Las burlas hicieron que Phineas se enojara y dijera:

-Dejen de reírse de Isabella ella es una gran chica y no tiene nada de malo en que se junte con nosotros porque ella es mi mejor amiga y no dejare que se vaya con un montón de niñas groseras –Dijo con gran enojo. El entrenador se cautivo tanto que dejo a Isabella quedarse con Phineas, ganando la burla ahora de los chicos

-Uy el chico defendió a su novia y ahora se van a ir al árbol a besar jajaja

Esas burlas también hicieron que Isabella se enfadara pero envés de decir palabras se dirigió con el niño que se burlo y lo derribo

-Mira tonto Phineas no es mi novio pero somos tan amigos como patearte el trasero por él y por Ferb así que no le digas nada o me conocerás

La reacción de isabella hizo que Yair (así se va a llamar el, jejeje) le atrajera mucho, ya que le parecía que una chica que se sabe defender era atractivo

-Ya se preciosa que tal si tu y yo vamos en la noche al lago a cenar a la luz de la luna –Dijo con tono seductor

Ese comentario molesto mucho a Phineas ¿Quién se creía que era?

-No va a ir contigo, ella no sale con vagos, ¿Me entiendes, o te lo explico con manzanas) –Dijo Furioso

-Oye amigo la dama no ha contestado

-No –Dijo Isabella decidida

-¿Por qué, Preciosa?

-Porque como dijo Phineas, yo no salgo con vagos así que adiós me voy a instalar, vámonos Phineas y Ferb, Isabella fuera, paz.

Los tres chicos se fueron y empezaron a platicar sin tomar en cuenta a Ferb (pobrecito Dx)

-Gracias Phineas por defenderme de ese tonto y de las chicas

-De nada Isabella, todo por mi mejor amiga, pero toma en cuenta que tú también me defendiste

-Sí, bueno hay que irnos a dormir

-Sí, que bueno que nos toco en la misma cabaña

Los chicos llegaron a la cabaña y notaron que había una cama individual y una litera

-Isabella, si quieres te puedes dormir en la individual

-Gracias Phineas, los quiero –Dijo abrasando a Phineas y a Ferb con mucho cariño

Phineas se sentía raro, embobado y feliz, nunca le había pasado eso, al parecer su primer día en el campamento no fue tan malo.

Lo sé cursi y bobo, solo para pasar el rato, pero no he tenido otra cosa que hacer, bueno bye dejen reviews


	3. Chapter 3

Hola les recomiendo k no lo lean jejeje

Y si lo leen déjenme decirles algo antes están perdiendo su tiempo solo le iba dar una explicación a alguien sobre como subir sus fics así que si no lo quieren leer les recomiendo que se salten al otro cap, ok?

Mira amiga solo te metes a "sign in" y ya cuando te metas te vas a "publish" y en los subtemas escoges donde dice "Document Manager (upload)" le pones examinar y escoges el documento que quieres subir le pones "aceptar" luego te vas a "new story" le pones donde dice "Select/Change Category" y donde dice "title" pones el nombre de la historia, en donde dice "Summary" pones un pequeño resumen de tu historia, luego donde dice "Language" y "genres" creo que ya todos saben que hacer jejeje y donde dice "select document" vas a escoger la historia que escogiste y hasta el último ya le pones "publish new story" y listo ya quedo

Jejeje espero haberme explicado bn, bno bye

Me tengo k ir y les dije a los que leyeron k se saltaran al otro pero no me pudieron obedecer como sea bno me voy

NatY fuera, paz


	4. Chapter 4

Ola chicos no tengo naa k hacer asi k seguiré

Dejen reviews

Capitulo 3.-La pelea

Al día siguiente se oía la trompeta del entrenador por las bocinas causando que todos se despertaran bruscamente

-aaaaa –Grito Phineas

-por dios se oye como si mataran a alguien

-bueno creo que ese animal que están matando significa que es hora de desayunar –Dijo Ferb

-está bien iremos a desayunar –Dijo Phineas

Los tres chicos se ducharon y se fueron al comedor, al llegar todos los chicos se burlaron de Phineas e Isabella, porque a pesar de ser amigos se veían como novios, en cuanto a Ferb el se la pasaba viendo a una chica llamada Brenda, que si era bonita pero no le gustaba tanto como Vanessa Doofenshmirts (no sé si asi se escriba jejeje) ya que Brenda era la que mas molestaba a Isabella, asi que no era su tipo.

-Phineas no les hagas caso no es verdad lo que dicen –Dijo Isabella tratando de calmarlo

-Pero no puedo dejar que te digan eso

-Mira Phineas a mi no me importa lo que me digan, yo sé quién soy yo y nada ni nadie lo va a cambiar asi que mejor ignorémoslos

-Está bien, oye Ferb ven vamos a desayunar

Ferb asintió y desayunaron, después el entrenador formo los equipos conforme a las cabañas asi que no hubo problema alguno

-Miren el equipo de Phineas tiene una chica, van a perder –Dijo Yair con total confianza

-Oye tonto cuanto apuestas a que mi equipo te gana –Dijo Phineas enojado

-Que tal si apostamos a tu linda novia

-Ya les he dicho que ella no es mi novia pero no la apostare por más que me digas gallina

-Uy no quiere perderla

-No es que no la quiera perder, es que yo la respeto y quiero tanto que jamás la apostaría –Dijo El pelirojo, lo decía con tanto corazón que esta isabella se ilusionaba mas y mas con el

-Ya chicos dejen de pelear y que sea todo justo –Dijo el entrenador Toño

-Está bien pero diga que respete a mi amiga –Dijo Phineas

-Phineas está bien yo me puedo defender sola, ahora vamos a esa pista de obstáculos y mostrémosle a ese idiota quien manda

-Excelente vamos Ferb, hay que ganarle a ese imbécil

Ferb e Isabella se quedaron en la banca para esperar su turno mientras apoyaban a Phineas

-Aquí están los contrincantes:

Phineas-Omar

Ferb-Oscar

Isabella-Yair

Phineas y Omar se pusieron en el comienzo de la pista de obstáculos y empezaron a correr, Phineas pasaba los obstáculos fácilmente, después de cinco minutos Phineas llego a la meta triunfante

-Y el ganador es Phineas, muchas felicidades, ahora chicos siguen Ferb y Oscar

Ferb corrió lo más rápido que pudo y pasaba todos los obstáculos con facilidad, hasta que igual que Phineas llego a la meta con cara de triunfador

-El ganador es Ferb, que les parece ahora va la carrera más importante de las tres, la chica Isabella Garcia-Shapiro contra Yair

-Isabella ¿segura que quieres hacer esto? –Dijo Phineas con preocupación

-Si Phineas, no dejare que ningún niño presumido me intimide, pero gracias por preocuparte eres un gran amigo Phineas –Después de decir esto Isabella le dio un beso en la mejilla a Phineas y se fue corriendo al puesto de salida

-Si amigos –Dijo tristemente mientras ella se alejaba

Isabella salió a la pista corriendo como nuca en su vida, ya que esta pista era más difícil que las anteriores, pero aun asi esquivaba todo con facilidad haciendo que Yair se quedara muy atrás, al final Isabella llego en primer lugar, de algo le sirvió ser exploradora y ayudar a Phineas y Ferb con sus inventos

-Oye Yair para la otra que discrimines a alguien piensa en que te derroto una chica –Dijo Isabella en tono burlón

-Si Isabella lo lograste sabia que lo harías –Phineas después de decir esto abraso con fuerza a isabella

-Claro que si Phineas, cuando me propongo algo lo logro

-Si lo se

-Bueno vámonos a comer, estoy hambrienta

-Si yo igual, ven Ferb hay que irnos a cenar

Los tres chicos llegaron al comedor y se sentaron en su mesa

-Chicos para festejar que hoy ganamos yo iré por la comida –Dijo Isabella con una sonrisa

-Está bien Isabella pero no te tardes, ¿ok?

-ok, ya vuelvo

-Isabella fue corriendo por la comida, para su sorpresa cuando Isabella se fue Brenda y su mejor amiga Carolina se acercaron a coquetearle a Phineas, ya que se habían dado cuenta que los dos no se veían como simples amigos

-Hola Phineas

-Hola Carolina –Dijo amablemente

-Hola Ferb

Ferb saludo con su mano a Brenda

-Oye Phineas que te parece si todos nos vamos a esa mesa de allá con nosotras

-Sí pero tengo que esperar a Isabella primero

-Descuida Phineas ya le avisamos que se vaya con nosotras

-¿Enserio?

-Si ven nos vamos a divertir ahí

-Está bien, vamos Ferb, Ferb, oye Ferb vamos

-No gracias quiero estar aquí –Dijo con un tono de desconfianza, porque sabía que esas chicas odiaban a Isabella, claro, el no era un ingenuo para no notarlo, pero no le dijo a su hermano lo que pensaba para que luego se dé cuenta del error que iba a cometer y que asuma su responsabilidad y que para la próxima no sea tan ingenuo

-Está bien Ferb, luego te veo

Isabella llego a la mesa donde estaba Ferb y le pregunto:

-Ferb ¿Dónde está Phineas? –Pregunto la morena

Ferb señalo donde estaban las chicas con Phineas

-No puedo creerlo –Dijo con furia al ver a Phineas con las chicas

-Ni yo, pero descuida déjalo para que luego aprenda a no ser tan ingenuo

-Sí pero déjame hacer algo antes

Isabella se dirigió donde estaba Phineas y le aventó su charola de comida en la cara

-Que te pasa –Dijo Phineas con cierto enojo

-Lo que me pasa es que mientras yo voy por comida para mi ex mejor amigo, el me deja plantada para irse con las chicas que siempre se burlan de mi y ahora estoy notando que el único buen amigo que tengo es Ferb ya que el no me dejo por irse con ellas –Dijo casi explotando del enojo

-Oye ¿Qué acaso estás loca? –Dijo enojándose más

-Me has fallado Phineas, me voy –Dijo con mucha desilusión

-Pues que bien, vete, ojala no te hubiera conocido –Después de decir esto se tapo la boca por haberle gritado eso

-Bueno Phineas, entonces, nunca te conocí, ya eres invisible para mí –Dijo a punto de romper a llorar

-Isabella, Isa, Isa –Dijo gritando, pero al parecer ella no lo quiso escuchar y se fue corriendo

-Muy bien hecho genio –Dijo Ferb, para luego ir a alcanzar a Isabella

Isabella estaba en la cabaña llorando, luego Ferb entro

-¿Estás bien? –Pregunto Ferb

-No Ferb, pero gracias por preguntar –Dijo secándose las lagrimas

-Mira te traje de cenar, al parecer por la pelea no pudiste comer nada

-Gracias Ferb, tu si eres un buen amigo

-De nada Isabella

-Ferb

-¿Qué paso?

-¿Te puedo abrazar?, me siento muy sola

-Claro, no le negare nada a una buena amiga

Isabella abrazo a Ferb con mucho cariño y él le correspondió al instante pues quería animarla

-Oye Isabella ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? –Dijo aun abrazándola

-Si

-¿Te gusta Phineas?

-Bueno Ferb a ti no te puedo mentir, claro que me gusta, pero con lo de hoy, ya no se que pensar –Dijo abrazándolo aun mas fuerte – ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Bueno Isabella, yo tampoco te voy a mentir, porque sé que mi hermano se preocupa mucho por ti como cuando Fuimos un superhéroe, el primero te quiso contar, pero cuando vio que tú pudiste estar en peligro y por eso no te lo dijo, y cuando vio que tú estabas en peligro de muerte, el dejo el traje para salvarte

-Tienes razón, pero él dijo que se arrepiente de haberme conocido –Dijo con tristeza

-Entonces, mostrémosle a mi hermano de lo que se ha perdido

-Está bien Ferb, pero ¿Cómo lo haremos?

-Mira, no le hables toda una semana, tampoco aceptes sus disculpas, y si por alguna razón le tienes que contestar que sea como si fueses la persona más fría de este planeta y pronto veras que caerá rendido a tus pies

-Lo hare Ferb, pero, me sorprende que hables más de lo normal

-A mi igual, pero todo por mi cuñada

-Gracias Ferb, te quiero –Dijo la morena dándole un abrazo a Ferb

-Bueno Ferb me voy a dormir –Lo dejo de abrazar y se fue a acostar

-Hasta mañana Isa

-Hasta mañana

Los dos se fueron a las camas que les correspondían y se fueron a dormir, mientras Isabella todavía pensaba cuando Phineas y Ferb eran "El Halcón " y que Phineas ese día la trataba de proteger a cualquier costa

Continuara…

8888888888888888

Me voy bye dejen reviews


	5. Chapter 5

Jejeje ola bno antes kiero disculparme xk me tarde un poco jejeje creo sk tngo clase d kung fu y ps no he tnido nada d tiempo, bno me stoy saliendo dl tma jejeje

Disfruten ste cap

8888888888888888888

Capitulo 4.-La semana de frialdad

Ferb e Isabella al despertar se ducharon y se fueron directamente al comedor sin dirigirle la palabra a Phineas.

-Vamos Isabella ya te dije perdón muchas veces, ¿Cuándo me vas a perdonar? –Dijo Phineas con una mirada de tristeza

-Cuando tus disculpas sean suficientes, ¿Me disculpas?, quiero pasar –Dijo Isabella con la voz más fría que Phineas pudo haber oído en toda su vida

Isabella se retiro del comedor con Ferb, mientras Phineas se encontraba tristemente viendo como se alejaba su ex mejor amiga

-Ya Phineas olvídate de ella, sabes que ella no te conviene tanto como yo –Dijo Carolina con su voz de hipocresía

-No lo sé Carolina es que ella es muy importante para mí y la am…admiro mucho –Dijo el pelirrojo con muchos nervios de las últimas palabras que había dicho

-¿A si, y como que le admiras? –Pregunto la idiota de Carolina un tanto celosa (ups lo de idiota se me salió jejeje)

-Bueno, antes de que me trajeran al campamento mi hermano y yo hacíamos cosas asombrosas y ella era de gran ayuda, sabe tocar gran variedad de instrumentos musicales, aparte es muy lista, divertida, buena con gente y animales, ¿ya te dije que le había traído un juguete a mi ornitorrinco?

-Bueno ya fue mucho ahora nada mas falta que me digas que admiras su gran belleza, ¿no?

-Cierto eso me falto gracias por recordármelo

-Ash deja de hablar de ella ¿Que no vez que ella no es la chica que te conviene?

-Pero era mi mejor amiga

-Tú mismo lo dijiste, era, pero ya no, asi que deja de pensar en ella y ve por la comida

-Está bien, ahorita vuelvo –Dijo con un tono de fastidio

-Te espero

Pasaron 6 días y Phineas no conseguía reconciliarse con Isabella y cuando quería disculparse se encontraba con una gran pared de frialdad, el séptimo día decidió suplicarle como nunca lo había hecho, pero tenía que ser a solas ya que si lo hacía enfrente de todos y ella no lo aceptaba iba a hacer el ridículo.

Isabella estaba platicando con Ferb hasta que el vio que Phineas los estaba viendo y decidió irse de ese lugar dejando a Isabella sola

-Bueno Phineas ya está sola discúlpate y no la dejes ir –Dijo el peliverde empujándolo hacia donde ella estaba

Phineas se acerco a ella, la agarro de los dos hombros empujándola hacia la pared dejándola sin salida

-¿Phineas, que estás haciendo? –Pregunto enojada, pero en realidad estaba muy nerviosa

-Isabella solo escúchame, siempre has sido alguien muy importante para mí y eso te lo he demostrado, pero te juro que no me arrepiento de haberte conocido, más bien eres la mejor chica que he conocido en toda mi vida, y esa noche estaba con esas chicas porque me habían dicho que te habían invitado pero te juro que todo fue una terrible confusión, pero aun asi me quiero disculpar por lo que dije y comprendo que ya no me quieras hablar después de esto pero por favor discúlpame –Dijo Phineas con lagrimas en los ojos

-Phineas…..yo…yo

Continuara…

888888888888888

¿Qué pasara en el próximo capítulo?, ¿Isabella disculpara a Phineas?, ¿o lo dejara llorando?, ¿Me gastare 500 pesos en dulces?, descúbranlo en el próximo y tal vez ultimo capitulo de El Campamento de Verano…

Phineas: Alto, alto, alto

Yo: ¿Que pasó Phineas?

Phineas: No quiero que Isabella me deje llorando

Yo: Ya cálmate Phineas, respira, trankis, trankis

Phineas: Ya me tranquilicé

Yo: Mas te vale

Phineas: Por cierto ¿si te vas a gastar 500 pesos en dulces?

Yo: Esos no son tus asuntos ¿o sí?

Phineas: No pero siquiera danos a todos uno ¿no?

Yo: No lo creo soy muy envidiosa

Phineas: pero

Yo: Nada de peros

Phineas: Pero

Yo: Isabella va a ser novia de Yair

Phineas: Ya me calle

Yo: Bueno chicos bye, nos vemos/leemos adios


	6. Chapter 6

Bno ps aki el otro cap disfrútenlo pero antes k naa kiero decirles k cuando tngan tiempo **vean en youtube el especial de Phineas y Ferb: "Summer Belongs to You"**, véanlo, solamente k **sta en ingles** pero aun asi véanlo cuando tengan tiempo, ok? creo que les gustara y mas xk **en ese cap Candace y Jeremy se hacen novios y se besan**, jejeje bno spero k lo vean, **también kiero darles las gracias a:**

**-Ghost Steve: Gracias por apoyarme te aprecio mucho a ti y me encanta lo que escribes espero k sigamos en contacto adiós, abrazos**

**-Napo-1: Igualmente gracias, tus historias son lindas, me gusto como juntaste a los chicos del barrio con Phineas y Ferb, me encanta**

**-juli4427: Me encantan tus historias síguele x favor están geniales**

**-10xXx10: Gracias por tus comentarios los aprecio mucho**

**-akalary: ola ps gracias x hacerme publicidad eh, aprecio k te gusta mi historia, a mi me sta emocionando la tuya jejeje bno gracias por todo tu apoyo adiós spero k sigamo0s en contacto**

**Tambien kiero agradecer a todos los demás x sus reviews, a todos los he tomado en cuenta asi k gracias a todos bno ahora si le sigo con el cap**

Puse lo más importante en negro jejeje

88888888888888888888888

**Capitulo 5.-Volvamos a casa**

-Phineas….yo…yo

-La verdad soy yo la que debería disculparse, fui una tonta al no haberte hecho caso cuando te disculparse contigo, pero estaba tan furiosa que no sabía que hacer, y hice todo eso porque bueno no sé cómo explicarlo, yo…yo… -Balbuceaba mientras empezaba a sudar –La verdad es que yo…

Pero no termino de decir la palabra porque Phineas había posado sus labios en los suyos en un beso muy apasionado, en cambio como a Isabella siempre le gusto Phineas al momento lo correspondió, mientras tanto Phineas puso sus manos en la cintura de isabella, y ella rodeo su cuello con sus las suyas, y no se separaron hasta que…

-Valla Phineas no me esperaba eso pero funciono jejeje –Dijo Ferb viendo la escena con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Si al parecer mi disculpa funciono –Menciono separándose de Isabella

-Bueno Phineas entonces, ¿que haremos ahora?

-¿Que tal si nos vamos de este lugar?

-Si ya me harte de la comida y de la competencia con el estúpido de Yair y las idiotas de Brenda y carolina

-Entonces hagamos una máquina para irnos volando de aquí –Dijo Ferb señalando sus herramientas

Los chicos empezaron a construir la maquina durante toda la noche, hasta que estaba lista

-Genial ya esta lista

-Listo chicos suban

Los tres subieron a esa máquina y se fueron volando hasta sus casas

-Vamos chicos entremos a casa, Isabella ven te puedes dormir en mi cama, yo sacare un colchon extra

-¿Enserio, no sería mucha molestia para ti?

-Claro que no ven acuéstate, mañana es otro día y ya sabes, ¿no?

-Está bien

-Que duerman bien chicos

Luego de decir esto Phineas le dio de nuevo un beso a Isabella, pero este más tierno que el otro, dejando a los dos chicos mas enamorados que nunca sabiendo que este sería un paso nuevo en sus vidas.

**FIN**

Lo sé, lo se fue tonto jejeje pero no se me ocurría naa jijiji bno háganme caso y **vean "Summer Belongs to You"** sta genial bno adiós me voy dejen reviews bye

**Los kelo muxo **

**Tigrefan fuera, paz**


End file.
